Days
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Tezuka and Echizen get stranded on an island and so Tezuka's torture begins. Pillar Pair


Title: Days

Summary: Tezuka and Echizen get stranded on an island and so Tezuka's torture begins.

Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Echizen, momentary apparitions by Oishi and XXX

Rating: R, just to be safe

Warning: Yaoi, boys kissing, suggestive scenes, Tezuka-hornyness. Possible spoilers to the movie? (You need to see it to understand the beginning and setting) OOCness~ And lame towards the ending xD

A/N: It was a crazy and random idea of what might have happened and thus this bunny was given birth to. Enjoy Tezuka Kunimitsu's personal trauma.

Day 1:

When Tezuka awakes, he is in a remote island somewhere in the middle of nowhere. There are many healthy green looking plants in his surroundings; he can already stop some bananas and coconuts. He also can feel the warm, moist sand under him, innocently sinking him very slowly. The waves splash gently against his lower half and he feels sore. Slowly, he sits up. The sky is a never ending blue and Tezuka can't stop staring; his lips twitch upwards for a moment.

After a few seconds pass by, reality sinks in and he remembers as clear as the day the events that took him there. His mind goes into alert mode as he starts to look around for Echizen.

_He remembers. The ship slowly sinking, chaos, people scrambling to get to the lifeboats first; Echizen wanting to stay, wanting to finish his game against his older brother. The smirk on the freshman as the stadium emptied. Oishi tugging his shirt, telling him to get Echizen or something, to hurry. Slowly pulling away from Oishi, telling his team to go ahead, that he'll take care of Echizen; them leaving with somber, worried faces. _

_Watching the game, eating the itch to pull Echizen away from the game, but can't. Echizen looks like he is having fun and Tezuka can't spoil that. The raising wave, his yelling, grabbing Echizen; Water and more water, a small body safely tucked in his arms. Then everything went dark. _

Tezuka sees Echizen, a mere few steps away, unconscious, face buried in the sand. He lets out a sigh of relief. He is glad Echizen is safe and nearby. He crawls towards him mainly because he feels tired and sore. When he reaches Echizen, he turns him, golden eyes blink, staring at him. A moment passes and Echizen is abruptly sitting on the sand, coughing up both water and sand. Tezuka makes small circles on his back, soothing him. A minute later, Echizen has regained his composure and is staring at him. "Who are you? Who am I?" Now it's Tezuka's turn to cough up sand. He almost does. Echizen looks positively innocent with wide golden eyes. Echizen has lost his memory, once again.

"I'm your captain." For some reason his voice sounds lush and Echizen takes the comment the whole wrong way. "So, does that make me…? There is a red tint on his cheeks and for some reason he can't finish the sentence. Tezuka raises an eyebrow. "Am I, your concubine?"

Tezuka ponders what made Echizen think something that atrocious. He wants to blame Fuji, but he positive Fuji had nothing to do with this. "No." He replies sternly, trying not to break his sanity. "But aren't you my captain; A pirate?" What in god's name had made Echizen's fogged memory back in times? "I'm not a pirate. We play tennis for the same team. I'm the captain."

"Oh."

Day 2:

Some way or the other Tezuka found that a memory-less Echizen was a bad thing. It was like watching after a five-year-old. Echizen kept breaking away from him, curiosity taking the best of him. Never in his life had Tezuka seen this side to Echizen. He still remained the same Echizen, just a bit more talkative, friendly, curious and _innocent_. If Echizen had been somewhat innocent in the past, now he was completely innocent. Maybe it wasn't that bad, expect the fact that Echizen's new smile sent shivers down his spine to his lower regions. Not a good thing, especially when he is alone in a remote island with Echizen.

Amidst the craziness of the situation, Tezuka managed to find a cave the day before and set it up as shelter for the both of them. He was still set on building a small camp house outside, just to keep on watch of a boat or airplane passed by and to call for help. But for now, they had to settle for the cave until Tezuka managed to find all needed materials to build it.

Echizen was poking the fire with a wooden stick. The flames of the fire reflecting over Echizen's skin like smooth, elegant silk.

"Ne, captain, I was wondering about tennis. You said we played tennis in the same team. You didn't get to tell me about tennis yesterday. So I am asking now, what's tennis?"

And Tezuka talked to him about tennis, Seigaku and their win in the nationals. Echizen looked deeply interested. Tezuka hoped that it would trigger the boy's memory.

Day 8:

At last Tezuka was able to build a small shelter made of wood, sticks and big and thick leaves. It looked deformed, out of place and rustic. At moments like this perfection and neatness were not needed. What was needed a shelter outside, close to the beaches.

Echizen helped him built it by bringing him the necessary lots. He had a smug smile on his lips that resembled his trademark smirk. His hand went to reach for a ghostly cap to pull down as he spoke, pride in his voice. "Mada, mada, dane."

Echizen was returning back to his formal self, if ever so slowly.

Tezuka almost smiles fully, proud of his invention and of Echizen's improvements.

Day 12:

Tezuka takes it bad badly. It's late in the night and it is at this time that Echizen is so far from being Echizen. The boy is currently snuggled up close to him, an arm flung carelessly around his torso, and warmth break trickling down his neck.

Tezuka tries the impossible by not moving an inch and trying to will his 'little' problem away.

It does not help that Echizen throws a leg around his lower hips, a knee causally brushing against his… Tezuka lets out a small, depraved moan escape from his lips. He doesn't want to think about it anymore and tries to fall asleep to the sound of Echizen sleeping and waves.

Day 19:

Tezuka is about to rip his hairs but doesn't do so.

Echizen is still sleeping all draped around him, limbs everywhere and near Tezuka. He doesn't say anything to the boy; after all they are forced to share the small space in their built shelter. They no longer sleep in the cave as it is too cold and Echizen winds up sneezing the whole night. Tezuka doesn't want him to end up with a cold.

They both enjoy sleeping inside the shelter, hearing the soft and soothing sound of waves splashing against the sand and the feel of the gentle cool breeze of the night under the starry sky. They only bad thing about sleeping in there is that it is too small for the two of them to sleep comfortably and Echizen has the habit to snuggle to the closes thing within reach; thus being Tezuka.

Tezuka prays day and night for help to arrive soon, he misses his team and above all tennis. He also doesn't want his lower racket to go stoic for the rest of his life thanks to Echizen.

Day 23:

Somehow and in some way Tezuka managed to make a shape shift tennis court and ball; he asks Echizen for a game. At first Echizen is reluctant, but agrees. In less than five minutes he gets the basics down and starts to play like his former self.

Thirty minutes into the game, Echizen finally gets his memory back.

Tezuka is about to explode in happiness, he picks up Echizen and lifts him mid-air. He laughs out loud like he has never done or attempted in his life. He swirls Echizen in the air, laughing smiling like a mad man. Echizen looks positively terrified. It takes a minute before Tezuka regains his composure and self-control only to lose it a few seconds later.

He sets Echizen down and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. Echizen's eyes widen out, frozen in place. Tezuka parts and clears his throat and excuses himself to the nearest bush, blushing.

Echizen watches, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Day 33:

Tezuka ponders what an Echizen is worse without his memory doing innocent little things to seduce him; or an Echizen with his memories fully returned who keeps doing indecent, non-innocent things to seduce him.

Echizen still snuggles him in his sleep, with or without memory. Tezuka groans and tries to gain some space, but Echizen winds up even closer to him, a slurred voice whispers in his ears. "Mada, mada, dane Buchou."

Tezuka has to fight the urge to push the boy away, pin him against the sand and kiss him senselessly. And ever so slowly memorize each inch of Echizen's body.

He is losing control, and he knows it. He doesn't know how much he'll last with Echizen being this nearest to him, warm against his body and alone in a remote island.

Day 37:

After awhile, they had both started a routine. Echizen would go over to the beach and fish the small fishes passing by (he had better sight than Tezuka for spotting the small, fats moving animals) while Tezuka would gather for fruits (having better judgment than Echizen in that matter) and they would alternate duties on who goes to pick wood for fires.

They have somehow managed to live peacefully, expect for Tezuka.

Tezuka tries his hardest not to look as Echizen bends forwards, tanned skin glistered thanks to the sun. The crack of his rear end almost visible and the slow sweat drop slowly dropping from Echizen's eyebrow down to the nape of his neck.

It's not the first time and certainly not the last time. Tezuka looks anyway, unbeknown that Echizen is doing it on purpose.

Day 44:

Tezuka looses it. His self control flushed down the toilet. There he is, pinning Echizen's small body against the trunk of the tree. Kissing him like there is no tomorrow. A leg wrapped around his waist, a smug smile and breathless moans.

Tezuka touched everywhere he can touch, kisses every inch he can at their current angle. He growls in lust, raises Echizen- no Ryoma higher, their groins rubbing against each other. He leans and kisses him roughly and carelessly.

He carries Ryoma off the trunk, carrying his heavy weight around, mouths still tangled in each other. With a thud both land in the fine sand, still kissing. Hands go everywhere, clothes are discarded and Tezuka drowns himself in the being called Echizen Ryoma.

Day 51:

There is a storm happening outside, Tezuka and Ryoma seek refuge in the cave. It's raining heavily outside, thunders clashing nearby and strong wind enough to carry them back to Japan.

Tezuka sets the fire to keep warm; the cave is even colder than usual thanks to the storm outside. Ryoma snuggles up close to him, seeking warmth. Tezuka wraps his arms around Ryoma as a thunder clashes by. Ryoma shudders and Tezuka holds him tighter.

He can't wait until the storm passes.

Ryoma murmurs sweet nothings into Tezuka's ears about sharing body heat and the passing of time. Tezuka agrees, leans forwards and kisses him gently.

Day 52:

When the storm is over, the place is in havoc. Their little shelter is torn into pieces; the debris all over the place. They both can't help feel torn and heartbroken. Their little, space cramping small house in the island has been destroyed.

They stand silently as they see the remaining breeze carry away what was left remaining.

Day 67:

It's been a few days now since their humble shelter was destroyed by the storm. They are back at living in the cave. Though most nights are spent sharing 'body heat', Tezuka can't still shake off the coldness of the cave. For that reason alone, sometimes they spend their nights outside in the open. Kissing each other sweetly as the sand gets everywhere as they roll around, sometimes they end up in the shore.

Echizen would get up, grab his wrist and pull him towards the water. They would smile, kiss and go underwater and act if they were fishes in the middle of mating.

It's in one of those days that while they are underwater and naked that rescue finally arrives. Ryoma submerges from under the water and casually looks at the baby blue sky. He sees a small black dot and at first he doesn't know what it is, except it's remotely familiar. It's not until a few seconds later when Kunimitsu pulls him back underwater, kissing him that he remembers what it is and pulls Kunimitsu out from under the water and tells him.

"Look, a helicopter!"

Kunimitsu has both his arms draped around Ryoma when he looks up and sees the black dot and quickly let's go, jumping up and down in scissoring motions, brining its attention towards them.

The helicopter lands a few meters away from them. Ryoma and Kunimitsu run towards it, naked.

From the helicopter comes out a familiar face. Ryoma snorts and Kunimitsu wishes i t was another person. "Monkey King has come to rescue us."

Atobe waves at them to come forwards, reluctantly, they do so.

"What an undignified way to present to Ore-sama who has taken the trouble into search and rescue you both personally!" The diva covered his eyes, his face green. Kunimitsu and Ryoma give him a weird look, there is nothing wrong with them.

"_Oh"_

They both go at the same time as realization hits them. They are naked, family jewels exposed and in front of Atobe. Hands do their best at covering those.

…The End?

.


End file.
